1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pet care devices, and more particularly to a sink enclosure for bathing pets.
It is a well known fact that many pet owners wash their small to medium sized pets in a kitchen sink. Not only does this create a watery mess which can damage kitchen counters, floor areas, as well as soil the surrounding window coverings with dirty water stains, it creates an unsafe condition for the animal. The pet, even if restrained, can injure itself seeking to jump out of the sink. It is possible for a dog to jump out of the sink and having wet feet, can actually break its leg or legs.
Many pet owners wash their animals in the bathtub, or in the stall shower. Many disadvantages to this method are lacking control of the pet, allowing the pet to jump out of the tub when soaking wet to run through the living area shaking water all over furniture, carpet, and at the same time the pet could harm themselves by slipping on the floor. Bathing in an area like a bathtub or shower creates a stressful, high anxiety washing environment for the pet. Once a pet knows what is coming with washing in the tub or shower, the pet is in a state of high anxiety.
Bathing a pet in a tub means the owner must lean over the tub and put stress on their back and possibly bring on some injury. If an owner prefers to wash the pet in the stall shower, the owner must get in the shower with the pet. Not only does the animal get stressed, but the owner is also stressed. The animal could jump on the owner and cause serious harm to both itself and the owner.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved enclosure for a sink for bathing pets, and the provision of such a device is a stated object of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,064; 3,793,987; 4,057,032; 4,083,328; 8,061,301; and U.S. Publn. 20110083613, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pet bathing devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for bathing pets in a sink.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved, sink enclosure for bathing pets, and the provision of such a device is a stated object of the present invention.